


Silent Songs

by cazmalfoy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he sang to her. She could hear his voice in her head, singing words to ancient songs belonging to a time long forgotten in beautiful lilting tones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Songs

Sometimes he sang to her. She could hear his voice in her head, singing words to ancient songs belonging to a time long forgotten in beautiful lilting tones.

Occasionally, after a long session of treatment he would close his eyes and send her stories. Images of a strange place and people she had never imagined could exist.

He had shown her many things, both fascinating and terrifying. Images of large flying monsters who had long since become extinct. Large creatures tearing apart cities in an attempt to create as much havoc as possible. 

She had seen him in these visions, the man he had been many centuries ago. He had been so handsome and dashing with a smile that would make everyone in the surrounding area grin as well.

In all these visions – memories – one thing had been consistent. A young man with beautiful blue eyes and an alluring accent was always seen fighting at his side. It was obvious to her that these two people were in love, the feelings shining in their eyes was enough of a confirmation of that. 

He had shown her their first kiss, their first date, the first time they spoke of their love to each other, the moment they cemented that commitment with rings and vows in a ceremony. He had told her it had been called a ‘Civil Partnership’ back then and she couldn't help but wonder how humans had survived with such a barbaric attitude towards same sex relations.

The young man in the memories became older and older with each passing moment, while he remained the same. Never looking a day older, despite the years that had passed. 

She witnessed as they renewed their vows for the last time, their last date, their last kiss. Watching as he eased the other man from this life into the next, as they each took their last breath in unison – only to see him return a short while later once the poison removed itself from his body.

He told her how one of his sons had been named after this wonderful man, the first person in decades who had made him love with all his heart.

And as the Face of Boe took his last breath, Novice Hame sent a silent prayer to the Goddess Santori, asking her to ensure Captain Jack Harkness was reunited with Ianto Jones after spending such a long time apart.


End file.
